Dziś będę straszny!... albo nie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 6 - Dziś będę straszny!... albo nie thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu - zawodnicy zostali przeze mnie wysłani do jaskini, gdzie musieli odnaleźć figurki przedstawiające swoje drużyny, podczas gdy dwoje z nich pozostało na zewnątrz i kierowało ich do celu, lub przynajmniej miało to robić ale nie robiło. Jimmy gdzieś zniknął - i jak wrócił, w niczym już nie przypominał dawnego siebie - zupełnie jak tamten mężczyzna z opowieści Nigela, a może raczej - Clyde'a? Potępione Dusze nareszcie wygrały, czego kompletnie nikt już nie oczekiwał ani się tego zbytnio nie spodziewał. Wyleciał James, ku uciesze kolegi z drużyny. Co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Czy Potępione Dusze, podbudowane ostatnim zwycięstem znów wygrają? A kto odpadnie? Dowiemy się tego tylko czytając Totalną... Porażkę... Zemstę Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Katakumby Dziewczyny z drużyny Nieumarłych siedzą na ziemi w katakumbach, Jimmy leży przerażony w kącie tyłem do wszystkich, Claire siedzi blisko niego i próbuje go uspokoić. '''Holly: Znowu w tych zatęchłych katakumbach! Nie wierzę! Alice: A więc to tak one wyglądają, ciekawe. Emily: Siedziałaś tutaj przez dwa odcinki? Wyrazy współczucia. (sarkazm) Alice: Hej Claire, czy Jimmy doszedł już do siebie? Claire: Ani trochę, biedak. Ciągle tylko leży i się cały trzęsie. Alice wstała i podeszła do Claire. Alice: Szkoda mi go. Jak spotkam tego, kto go tak urządził, to go chyba złamię w pół. Claire: Zastanawiam się, jak weźmie udział dzisiaj w wyzwaniu. Alice: Ciekawe gdzie jest Nigel. Jego stan mnie też martwi - ostatnio zrobił się nerwowy i ciągle gdzieś wychodzi... Alice(PZ): Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak że mnie unika? Oddala się ode mnie, mam złe przeczucia. Claire: Zostań tutaj z Jimem, a ja pójdę go poszukać. Muszę trochę rozprostować kości, nie spałam całą noc. Alice: Ok. Claire wyszła na zewnątrz. Rozejrzała się. Claire: BRRR. Nie lubię tych drzew. Czuję że obserwują każdy mój krok. Nagle coś błysnęło za domem, Claire poszła w tamtą stronę. Claire: Co tam się dzieje? Nigel, czy to ty? Idzie za dom. Claire: Nigel chodź, wszyscy cię szuka... Zamarła. Wokół zrobiło się nieco jaśniej. ???: To znowu ja. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć że zająłem się twoim małym koleżką, żeby przestał gadać. On już wiedział o wszystkim, trzeba było go powstrzymać. Jeśli pozostali się o tym dowiedzą, to będzie koniec dla nas wszystkich. Nie przejmuj się, on niedługo dojdzie do siebie ale zapomni o wielu rzeczach, które miały tutaj miejsce. Znikam. Duch zniknął. Wokół zrobiło się nieco ciemniej, jak wtedy zanim się pojawił. Clyde: Hej! Claire stała jak zamroczona. Clyde: '''Ej, żyjesz? Claire się ocknęła. Clyde stał przed nią. '''Claire: O, cze... cześć. Szukałam cię. Clyde: '''Mnie? Dlaczego? '''Claire: Właściwie nie ja tylko Alice. Gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas? Clyde: Nieważne, skoro woła to ważne, już idę. Clyde poszedł, Claire została. Claire: ... Jimmy? Clyde(PZ): Nie będę ukrywał że miałem okazję poczytać sobie notatki Jimmy'ego. Spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego, a to co tam wyczytałem wyglądało na kiepskie science-fiction połączone ze starym thrillerem. Teraz to na czym muszę się skupić, to naprawa relacji, bo jednak wciąż nikt mnie nie rozgryzł a wolę żeby tak pozostało. Claire(PZ): Ten diabeł tak zmaltretował Jimmy'ego? Już naprawdę nie wiem co robić dalej, to wszystko mnie przeraża. A może to tylko zły sen? Zbieg okoliczności? Bardzo bym chciała. Clyde wszedł do pomieszczenia w katakumbach. Clyde: Już jestem. Alice wstała, Clyde podszedł do niej. Clyde: Chciałem cię przeprosić jeśli martwiłaś się o mnie. Objął ją i pocałował w czoło. Clyde: Musiałem sobie coś uporządkować w głowie, ale już jestem. Wszystko w porządku. Holly: (ziew) Holly(PZ): Normalnie myślałam że usnę. A potem zadławię się własnymi rzygami. Alice: Dziękuję ci, bo już się bałam. Właśnie, teraz Claire nie ma. Nie wiesz gdzie ona jest? Clyde: Widziałem ją na tyłach domu, stała i patrzyła się w jeden punkt jak zamroczona. Nie wiem co o tym sądzić. Powiedziałem jej żebyśmy już wracali do was, ale ona ani drgnęła. Alice: '''Rety, to straszne! '''Jimmy: Co jest straszne? Jimmy, wciąż leżąc, odwrócił się. Alice: Jimmy! Dobrze że już ci lepiej. Jimmy podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Jimmy: Gdzie... gdzie my jesteśmy? Gdzie jest James? Alice: Jamesa już nie ma... odpadł. Przegraliśmy. Jimmy: Jak to? Zastygł bez ruchu. Emily: Brawo geniuszko, znowu mu odwaliło. Clyde: A weź się wreszcie zamknij! Pokój Rico się budzi. Rico: AAAH jak dobrze było nareszcie poleżeć w normalnym łóżku, bez ziemi, bez kości i czaszek dookoła. Kim siedzi na swoim łóżku. Kim: Tylko trochę brakuje mi naszych kumpli z drużyny. Hans: Mówiłem że kiedyś w końcu wygramy, trzeba było słuchać. Rico: Eee tam, mieliśmy farta bo Emily wystawiła tamtych do wiatru. Dzisiaj pewnie będziemy mieli mniej szczęścia. Hans: Freu dich i nie martw się, jakoś damy radę. Rico(PZ): Szczerze mówiąc wciąż nie mogę jakoś uwierzyć w to że nareszcie wygraliśmy. Ciekawe czy dzisiaj uda się nam to powtórzyć. Chris(głośnik): Wszyscy zawodnicy którzy jeszcze pozostali proszeni są o stawienie się na głównym placu! Czas: Teraz! Wyzwanie Wszyscy zawodnicy przychodzą, Claire niesie zastygłego bez ruchu Jimmy'ego pod pachą. Chris: Widzę że wasz kolega nadal nie doszedł do siebie. To smutne. (sarkazm) Claire: Ech, daruj sobie, możesz? -_- Chris: Jeśli nie chcecie żeby był wam dzisiaj kulą u nogi lepiej coś zróbcie, zaczynamy wyzwanie. Pokazał palcem na zegarek na drugiej ręce. Chris: Na pewno pamiętacie poprzedni sezon, co nie? Cykanie świerszcza. Chris: Jak miło. (sarkazm) Turnieju Faworytów nikt z was nie pamięta? Kim: '''Turniej Faworytów! Uwielbiam ten sezon! '''Kim(PZ): Widziałam wszystkie odcinki! Zawiodłam się gdy Matsu odpadł, kibicowałam mu. Rico: '''Coś niecoś widziałem. '''Alice: Ja chyba też coś kojarzę. Chris: Jestem ciekaw czy ledwe kojarzenie wam wystarczy do zwycięstwa. Pierwszą częścią dzisiejszego wyzwania będzie znalezienie dziewiątki zawodników z poprzedniego sezonu. Drużyna która znajdzie więcej ludzi, otrzyma punkty potrzebne w następnej części wyzwania. Nie powiem wam kogo macie szukać, powinniście sami to wiedzieć skoro oglądaliście poprzedni sezon. Zaczynacie od... (patrzy na zegarek na ręce) .... teraz. Nieumarli Nieumarli są gdzieś na parterze. Claire: Dobra, jak się rozdzielimy, szybciej ich znajdziemy. Ja, Alice i Nigel pójdziemy na górę, a reszta na dół... Emily: Już to widzę. Claire: Hę? A oni dokąd poszli? Holly i Clyde'a już nie było. Claire: Dobra Emily, to leć za nimi, a my pójdziemy... Emily: Mowy nie ma, nie będę szła do ciemnej piwnicy. Jeszcze mnie tam ktoś zgwałci jak tego małego. (pokazuje na Jimmy'ego) Idę z wami! Claire westchnęła. Holly i Clyde Jakiś korytarz pod parterem. Clyde: Wreszcie z dala od tych wszystkich przesłodzonych charakterków. Jak przyjemnie. Holly: Czytasz w moich myślach, tylko coś mi tu nie gra. Nie chciałeś iść ze swoją nową dziewczyną? Clyde: Powiedzmy że to skomplikowane. A co cię to obchodzi? Holly: Bo jesteś super fajnym i twardym facetem, a marnujesz się przy takiej gąsce. Clyde(PZ): Co ona knuje? Nie jestem pewien ale... chyba mi się to spodobało. Clyde: A mówisz mi to, ponieważ? Holly(PZ): Może i jest sprytny i bezwględny, ale mało inteligentny jednak. Holly: Ech, Sherlocku! Ręką pchnęła go na ścianę, podeszła do niego z jednoznaczną miną. Clyde: Aha, to tak się chcesz bawić co? He he he... Holly: A co? Nie mogę? Nikt nas tu nie zobaczy... Przerwało jej wyraźne bicie rąk w ścianę po drugiej stronie. ???: Kto tam jest? Wypuśćcie mnie stąd, proszę! Clyde: '''Chyba jednak nie teraz. '''Holly: (pocałowała go) Nie szkodzi, ja zaczekam. Clyde podszedł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę. Clyde: Zamknięte. Lol, gdzie ja mam głowę... Rozpędził się i wyważył drzwi. W środku było jeszcze ciemniej. Clyde i Holly rozejrzeli się ostrożnie. Clyde: 'Jest tu kto... Nie skończył, ktoś z wewnątrz wpadł na niego z wielką prędkością i wywrócił go. 'Bartholomew: O, dzięki! Dzięki! Dzięki! Bałem się że tutaj zginę! Bartholomew(PZ): Oglądałem w telewizji Rejs Totalnej Porażki, ale natura wezwała. Poszedłem odcedzić kartofle, wszedłem do łazienki i nagle ciemność! I budzę się w ciemnej piwnicy. Kto mógł to zrobić? Holly: Dobra stary, co ty robiłeś tutaj sam? Porypało? Clyde: Złaź ze mnie! Clyde zrzucił Barta z siebie. Bartholomew: Nic nie pamiętam. Siedziałem u siebie w domu, nagle ktoś mnie uderzył w głowę, i budzę się tutaj. A wy co tu robicie? Holly: Jesteś tak jakby częścią wyzwania. Bartholomew: O nie, znowu? Clyde: Yep. Po prostu chodź za nami. Bartholomew(PZ): Nie podoba mi się to. Budzę się niewiadomo gdzie, znajduje mnie jakaś parka o nieznanych intencjach... to nie może się dobrze skończyć. Holly: Mamy już jednego, ciekawe jak radzi sobie reszta. Potępione Dusze Hans, Kim i Rico są gdzieś na piętrze, na korytarzu. Rico: Tu jest tyle pokoi... Hans: Kein wybór, musimy przetrząsnąć wszystkie. Rico: '''Otworzę pierwszy z brzegu... '''Rico(PZ): Są dwie możliwe opcje, i w każdej obstawiam że coś na mnie wyskoczy. Albo będzie to jakieś straszydło, albo ktoś kogo szukamy. Rico otwiera drzwi. W środku jest ciemno i pusto. Kim: '''Rety, jak ciemno... znajdź jakiś włącznik. Rico szuka ręką po omacku. Przejechał po czymś ostrym, nie spodobało mu się to. Szybko cofnął rękę. Usłyszał że coś się zatrzaskuje. '''Rico: Nie wiem co to było ale ten dźwięk mi się nie spodobał. Kim: 'Hop hop! Jest tam kto? '???: '''MMM! MMMM! '''Hans: Wer bist du? Rico: (palm) Taa, pytanie kompletnie na miejscu, zwłaszcza kiedy koleś jest zakneblowany. Chodźcie. Weszli do środka, drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły. Kim: No nie, znowu?! Nie mogli wymyślić nic nowego w tym programie? Hans: Skoro ktoś tu jest, znajdziemy go po głosie. Wo bist du? ???: MM! MMMMM! Rico: 'Tam! Rico i Kim pobiegli w stronę prawej ściany, nagle poczuli coś (kogoś) pod sobą. '???: MM!!!! Kim: Oj, sory! (odeszła na bok) Chłopaki! Hans otworzył drzwi. Hans: Ej, te drzwi były cały czas otwarte! Bring ihn hier! Rico: Mów po naszemu! Hans: Przynieście go tutaj! Rico i Kim wynieśli związanego Damiena na oświetlony korytarz. Kim: To Damien! Rozwiązali go. Damien: Uff.. dzięki. Kim: Damien, to ty! Finalista TF! Hans: Co to TF? Team Fortress? Damien: Tak, to chyba ja. Co się stało, co ja tu robię? Rico: To nowy sezon, a my mieliśmy za zadanie cię znaleźć. Długo by mówić. Kim: Wielka szkoda że wtedy nie wygrałeś. Zasłużyłeś na to bardziej niż Louis. Damien: Yyy.. dzięki. Dobra, co dalej? Rico: Idziemy szukać reszty, of course. Damien: Skoro mowa o reszcie, jak tam leżałem przez długi czas, to słyszałem czyjeś jęki i płacze. A może to po prostu omamy słuchowe, bo byłem przerażony? Z pokoju na przeciwko słychać czyjś płacz. Hans: Wir kommen! Hans wyważył drzwi i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył skuloną postać w rogu, podbiegł do niej. Hans: Spokojnie, już nic ci nie grozi. Chodź. Lian: Dobrze... Hans i Lian wyszli. Kim: To Lian! Hans: Ich habe sie gefunden! Rico: Miało być mniej dojcza. Hans: A, sory... Lian: Skąd znasz moje imię? Kim wy jesteście? Rico: Serio, musimy mówić? Po prostu chodźmy no... Damien(PZ): To nowa obsada? Nie są tacy źli, ale my byliśmy lepsi. Rico(PZ): Ten Damien jest jakiś dziwny. I on był w finale? A ta Lian... jak taki trzęsiportek może w ogóle zostać przyjęty do takiego programu? No ręce opadają. Clyde, Holly, Bartholomew Bartholomew: '''To dokąd teraz idziemy? '''Holly: Przymknij się i nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Bartholomew: Trochę grzeczniej. Clyde odwrócił się. Clyde: BO inaczej co? Bart zobaczył płomienie w jego oczach. Przełknął ślinę. Bartholomew(PZ): Poczułem się jak w jakimś horrorze. Ale takim prawdziwym, w 3D i w ogóle. Bartholomew zaczął się cofać nie spuszczając oczu z Clyde'a. Uderzył w jakiś guzik na ścianie. Ściana po lewej, gdzie stała półka na książki, obróciła się o 180 stopni i pojawił się związany Alex. Alex: Hej, rozwiążecie mnie? Clyde: Patrz Holly, mamy nowego zakładnika. Alex: '''Zakładnika? '''Bartholomew: '''Mamy przeje*ane stary. Wymienili nas na nowy skład. Bart podszedł i rozwiązał Alexa. '''Alex: Alex jestem, tak przy okazji. Holly: '''Wy dwaj, siedźcie cicho i idziemy dalej. Następna scena, Holly i Clyde znaleźli resztę drużyny. '''Holly: Patrzcie patrzcie, mamy nową parę w programie! Patrzy na Claire, która trzyma za rękę wciąż nieco nieobecnego myślami Jimmy'ego. Claire: Normalnie się uśmiałam wiesz? Clyde: O, widzę że wy też już kogoś macie. Oscar: '''Puść mnie wreszcie! '''Emily: (trzyma go pod pachą) Zapomnij o tym, koleś! Znalazłam go w szafie w jednym z miliona pokoi. Oscar: '''Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co się tu wyrabia? Emily puściła go, Oscar spadł na podłogę. '''Alice: Dobra, to ilu nam jeszcze zostało? Oscar: Ej, zadałem pytanie! (wstał) Claire: Jeszcze przynajmniej dwie osoby żeby wygrać. Oscar: Przestańcie mnie ignorować! Dostaje z plaskacza. Emily: Pysk. Oscar(PZ): Już nie znoszę tych nowych. Za kogo oni się uważają? Ciekawe czy Louis gdzieś tu jest. Niech no go tylko znajdę, to razem ich wykończymy. Będzie niezła zabawa! Hans, Kim i Rico oraz Damien i Lian Rico stoi na środku korytarza, obok niego Damien i Lian. Drzwi od wszystkich pokoi są otwarte. Rico: No dalej, szukajcie. Musimy znowu wygrać. Hans, masz kogoś? Hans: (wychyla się zza drzwi po lewej) Nein. Rico: Kim? Kim: (wychyla się zza drzwi po prawej) Pusto. Nikogo więcej tu nie znajdziemy. Blake: Jesteś pewna? :D Kim: Hęęę? Odwraca się, za nią stoi Blake we własnej osobie. Damien: Blake? Blake: Damien, brachu! To ty! O, i Lian tu jest! Wyszedł z pokoju i stanął na korytarzu naprzeciwko dawnych konkurentów z sezonu. Damien: '''Skąd ty się tam wziąłeś? '''Blake: '''Eeee jakbym wam wszystko mówił, nie byłoby zabawy. xD '''Rico: Dobra, mamy już trzeciego kompana podróży, drużyno. Oby tak dalej. Blake: Znowu jestem w TV? Czadowo! Rico: Taak... Rico(PZ): To coś też jest z poprzedniej obsady? Tracę wiarę w ludzi. Kim(PZ): Odnoszę wrażenie że on jeden wystarczył, żeby tamten sezon był dużo mniej poważny od tego. Blake(PZ): Gdy usłyszałem jakieś kroki i zobaczyłem, jak ta laska nieporadnie przeszukuje pokój, pomyślałem że jej pomogę i zrobię dobry uczynek. Rico: Możemy już iść dalej? Blake: Aaa poczekaj, zdaje się że wujek Blake znalazł wam kogoś jeszcze. Wbiegł do pokoju, włożył rękę pod łóżko i wyciągnął spod niego Matsu. Matsu: Blake, jak mogłeś? Spaliłeś moją kryjówkę. Blake: Koniec ukrywania się brachu, ZOMO nas znalazło. Rico: Miałeś na myśli ZND co nie? Blake: ZOMO, ZND... co za różnica. xD Kim: Matsu!